Did They Really?
by Mlle Mellise
Summary: A possible one shot. Kagome and Inuyasha have been good friends forever. So, when Inuyasha and the guys are all living right beside Kagome, things are bound to get a little hectic…
1. Did They Really?

**TITLE: Did They Really?**

**RATING: T**

**GENDER: Romance/humor**

**AUTHOR: Jakunen Kaze

* * *

**

**SUMMARY: A possible one shot. Kagome and Inuyasha have been good friends forever. So, when Inuyasha and the guys are all living right beside Kagome, things are bound to get a little hectic…**

**A/N: This is meant to be a One-shot, but I may continue it if you all like it.**

**Did They Really?**

**_ BANG! BANG! BANG!_ Repeated banging at Inuyasha's bedroom door. Inuyasha tossed a pillow at the door, mumbling to go away. But the banging didn't stop. It got louder. A lot louder. Inuyasha sleepily got out of bed and opened the door to find…**

** Kagome. Sweet, pretty, kind, caring Kagome Higurashi standing there looking angry, hurt, and frustrated. Her blush grey eyes were red and puffy, and the scent of tears was all over her.**

**"What the fuck are you doing here Kagome-?"**

**"I let myself in. Koga was unbelievable! I he just yelled at me in public, and we broke up, and-" Kagome started crying, and fell into Inuyasha's arms.**

**"Fuck, Kagome. It's midnight."**

**"I didn't know what to do… I'm so sorry…"**

**"It's alright," Inuyasha sighed.**

**"I don't know what I'm going to do..."**

**"Stay the night, don't worry about it. You haven't woken the others so it won't be a problem until morning."**

**"Where will I sleep? Koga will be here any minute... I have to go.."**

**"You can take my bed... we'll figure it out later-oh shit! Koga's back! In my room! Now!" Inuyasha hissed as he pulled her into his bedroom.**

** Kagome tried to protest but was no match for Inuyasha's strength and speed. He was, after all, an inu-hanyou. She finally gave in a sat on the bed while Inuyasha stepped out the door mouthing "stay quiet". She sat quietly on Inuyasha's bed, letting her eyes wander around his room. Her gaze finally settled on Inuyasha's desk. Pictures of him and Miroku as kids, Pictures of him and Sesshomaru fighting, a family portrait, an picture of him and Kagome... _What the hell? I thought he got rid of that picture!_ Her eyes remained on the picture for a few minutes. It was just her and Inuyasha... with his arms around her, in a protective way... and her leaning on his chest while looking at the camera... they were both smiling which was good... Kagome's heart started to beat faster. _What does... What does this mean? Does it mean anything at all? Or is it--_Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Inuyasha stepped in.**

**"Well, Koga doesn't smell you, which is a good thing.." Inuyasha sighed.**

**"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I shouldn't have come.."**

**"No sense in going home now..." Inuyasha muttered laying down on his bed.**

**"H-hey! I thought you were sleeping on the floor!"**

**Inuyasha shrugged. "I changed my mind. And why are you so nervous? It's just me."**

**_ Which is exactly why I'm nervous! That picture, you making me stay the night, what the fuck does it all mean!_ Kagome's mind raced furiously trying to come up with an answer. She then asked; "Then where do _I_ sleep?"**

**"Oh the bed with me if you like." Inuyasha replied with a roll of his eyes. Kagome blushed.**

**"Sleep in the same bed as you?" Kagome demanded incredulously.**

**"Yes. Unless you prefer the cold, dirty floor..." Kagome shook her head at his words. A long silence then followed.**

**"Hey Inuyasha... what's with the picture of you and me on your desk?" Kagome asked finally breaking the silence.**

**"Nothing really. I look good in that picture." he said simply. Kagome was about to reply something nasty when he added; "but I only look good because you're in my arms."**

**Kagome blushed, and Inuyasha smirked. "Shut up Inuyasha. That is so lame."**

**"But it was enough to make you blush." Inuyasha pointed out slightly teasingly.**

**"Yeah, but that's because you said it."**

**"Yes I did say it." Inuyasha replied impatiently.**

**"And because it's you..." Kagome said quietly. She slapped herself mentally for saying that.**

**"Yeah, it is me." Inuyasha's voice was quieter now.**

** Their eyes met, and Kagome felt her heartbeat quicken again. She had tried to deny what she had begun to feel for Inuyasha lately, but now her feelings for him were stronger than ever. Inuyasha sat up, then pushed Kagome down gently on the bed. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off him. If she could, she wouldn't want to. Inuyasha leaned in closer until their noses touched. It suddenly became clear. Inuyasha wanted her just as she wanted him. They both knew it. Kagome closed her eyes and felt Inuyasha's lips on hers. She reacted imediately by kissing him back and pulling him closer.**

**"Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly once she was able to pull away.**

**"What is it, love?" Inuyasha asked lazily as he ran his fingers through Kagome's black hair.**

**"Are we really getting together?" Kagome asked, turning to face him.**

**"I thought the first kiss I gave you said it all."**

**Kagome smiled. "I think it was the other ones you gave me in the past hour was enough to convince me. I just wanted to make sure before I got my hopes up."**

**"No worries, love." Inuyasha whispered pulling her close. "It'll be all about you, I promise you."**

**"For your sake, I hope you keep your promise." Kagome said sweetly with a dangerous look in her eye. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a minute, constructing a scene where Kagome was beating him with a stick. That could be a possibilty.. you never know..**

**"I can see you being evil..." Inuyasha said at last. "You still look hot..."**

**"I wish I could get back at Koga for humiliating me in public-"**

**"Then say no more and leave the rest to me." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.**

**"Hey Inuyasha, we should get some sleep.."**

**"Maybe. But I doubt we will." Inuyasha smirked. Inuyasha placed a kiss on Kagome's lips and then turned out the lights...

* * *

**

** The next moring, Shippo, Miroku and Koga were already at the table eating their breakfast with three places empty at the table.**

**"Hey Miroku, where's Inuyasha? Did he come home at all?" Shippo demanded.**

**"Calm down Shippo. I'm right here."**

**Everyone turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway, smirking as he walked over to the counter. "Morning everyone."**

**"Miroku help! Something is wrong with Inuyasha! It's been five minutes and he hasn't insulted and/or beaten me!" Shippo said frantically.**

**"Shut up runt," Inuyasha snapped. "My girl upstairs wouldn't approve of me beating you while she's here."**

**"So who is this lucky girl?" Koga asked sarcastically.**

**"Do we know her?" Miroku asked calmly. "Or is she one of those girls you just pick up off the streets?"**

**"You know her." Inuyasha said irritated.**

** At that exact moment, Kagome came into the room wearing a bathrobe, and her hair loose around her shoulders. She caught sight of Koga's incredulous expression which brought her true satisfaction.**

**"You slept with Kagome!" was all Miroku could say.**

**"No way!" Shippo's eyes widened.**

** Koga said nothing, but glared at Inuyasha who was smirking. He put an arm around Kagome, and she placed a quick kiss on his lips. She walked over to the counter to grab the cereal.**

**"You guys had sex?" Shippo demanded, obviously still shocked.**

**"Shippo!" Koga growled. Shippo looked down at his toast.**

**Kagome shrugged and smiled. "You just had to be there to find out."**

** Everyone finished their breakfast, and left the table, going on as if Kagome hadn't spent the night, though Kagome and Inuyasha knew they were disturbed by the fact that she had spent the night. No one ever asked again weather or not it had really happened, but when they catch sight of Kagome and Inuyasha together, one question always races through their minds; "Did they really?"

* * *

**

Rayne: I can make this into a longer fanfic if you guys like it... right now though, it's just a one shot since i'm not sure.

Ky: -rolls eyes-

Rayne: Dont roll your eyes, you're acting lik me.

Inuyasha: -is sitting down-you've been sane today.

Rayne: -sits down beside inuyasha and rests head on his shoulder while thinking: "Kagome and Kikyo will kill me for this..."- I can be sane if i want to. Unlike you, I can keep my demonic side under control.

Inuyasha: -flushes red- I can so keep my demonic side under control...

Rayne: I'll take the tetsusaiga...

Inuyasha: NO!

Rayne: -.-; see? you cant control it without the tetsusaiga...

Ky: while these two argue, we'll see you later...


	2. A cousin or two?

**DISCLAIMER: POPTARTS!**

**Ky: O.O;;**

**Disclaimer: oh, goody. My name is Rayne. It's 3:14AM. X.x This will be posted sometime after 3:14AM.  
**

**Chapter two: A… cousin… or two?  
**

**A/N: I've decided to make this one longer, so here it is!

* * *

**

**DING DONG! DOORBELL!**

"**Koga, you get it!" Miroku yelled from his room.**

"**Inuyasha, you get it!" Koga yelled from the living room.**

"**Shippo! Go answer the damn door!" Inuyasha yelled from his seat next to Kagome on the couch in the living room on the opposite side of the room.**

"**Why me?" Shippo grumbled as he walked to the door.**

**Shippo opened the door to find a girl, about the age of thirteen, standing at the door with luggage near her feet. _She looks a little like Inuyasha…" _ Shippo thought. The girl had cold amber eyes, which seemed to fit perfectly, though she looked quite innocent and harmless. She had wavy black hair, which seemed to float around her.**

"**Um, hi."**

"**Hi, I'm Amai Senritsu…" she said quietly, "Inuyasha's cousin."**

" '**Cousin'?" Shippo echoed. "I never knew Inuyasha had a cousin."**

"**May I please come in?" she asked, once again, with a very quiet tone.**

"**Uh, yeah." Shippo grabbed her bags and stepped out of the doorway. "I'm Shippo."**

"**Please to meet you, Shippo." She said with a smile.**

"**Um, yeah, same to you Amai…" Shippo said distractedly. _Inuyasha has a cousin! Am I the only one who didn't know that!_**

**Amai put down her bags and quietly walked into the living room. "Inuyasha-chan?"**

"**Oh hey Amai! I wasn't expecting you here… what's the occasion?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**No occasion Inuyasha-chan… it's just…"**

"**Just what?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.**

"**Mom and dad are fighting… I didn't want to hear them fight anymore so they sent me here… I hope this isn't of any inconvenience, because if it is-"**

"**Amai." Inuyasha interrupted.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Just go upstairs and unpack in your room, ok?" Amai nodded and walked away silently.**

"**Shippo you should help her." Kagome said while smiling.**

"**Um, yeah… sure…" Shippo hurriedly took hold of a few of Amai's bags and headed towards the stairs, followed by Amai herself.**

"**What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked Kagome suspiciously.**

"**Oh, nothing… It just seems like Shippo likes Amai a lot…" Kagome smiled again and curled closer to Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha was just about to kiss Kagome when….**

"**Another one already Inuyasha?" came a female voice from behind.**

**All who were in the living room turned to look. Standing in the doorway, was a girl with long, flame red hair, and icy amber eyes. Inuyasha let out a groan.**

"**Damnit! _You_ had to come _too_?" Inuyasha grumbled. The girl smiled.**

"**Of course I had to come. I couldn't leave my sweet innocent sister all by herself with you, could I?"**

"**Actually, yes you could." Inuyasha muttered. The girl glared at him.**

"**Watch your mouth. Remember what happened the _last_ time you got me mad?" she asked innocently.**

**Inuyasha shuddered at the thought. Getting his cousin Mitsukai mad was something he did _NOT_ want to do. Especially after she had done last year… He looked over at his other cousin. The sixteen year old girl's appearance was changing before their eyes. Her once flame red hair was now silver, like his own. Her eyes had changed from their icy amber color to an equally icy violet. She seemed to glide gracefully over the deep maroon carpet, then stopping to sit in an arm chair near Inuyasha and Kagome.**

**_Wow… _Kagome thought, looking at the girl. _That was amazing… she can't possibly be human…_ The girl turned from her gaze to Kagome, and simply said;**

"**You're right. I'm not human."**

"**Then are you-"**

"**Nope. Not a demon, or a hanyou either."**

"**Then….?"**

"**She's a mage." Inuyasha said simply.**

"**A… mage?" Kagome echoed.**

"**Yes…"**

"**Whoa…" Koga was obviously confused.**

**Mitsukai got up and turned to Koga. She held her nose. "Smelly little wolf…"**

**Inuyasha smirked, and Mitsukai glided out the door.**

"**I'm going…" Koga said getting up. And just before he was out the door, Kagome said;**

"**Good. Take a shower too, you stink."**

"**You're quite mean, you know that?" Inuyasha teased.**

"**Yes, I know." Kagome said curling closer to him.**

"**So, what do you think of my cousins? Strange, aren't they?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Mitsukai seems nice, and Amai seems extremely innocent." Kagome replied. "You don't have strange cousins." **

"**Mitsukai is nice, she's sweet, but she's usually really distant… but she only does that to protect herself. And Amai, she's… let's just say, there is a dark side to her as well…"**

**Little did they know, that Amai's dark side was pretty damn dark, and was going to show herself the next morning…**

"**YOU DID WHAT!"**

**Inuyasha and Kagome were awakened by the screams of the once innocent Amai. They both crept downstairs to the kitchen where Koga was being hung upside down by what seemed to be invisible ropes… (I dunno how that works, but just go along with it.)**

"**Um…" Kagome looked to the others for an explanation.**

"**Amai's always grouchy in the morning. It's nothing to worry about Kagome." Mitsukai said before taking a sip of her drink.**

"**YOU ATE MY POPTARTS!" Amai screamed. (I love the pop tarts commercial with the kangaroo… -)**

"**I didn't mean to-"**

"**SHUT UP!" Amai yelled. "YOU STILL ATE MY POPTARTS!"**

**Inuyasha yawned and walked over Amai. She glared at him.**

"**I'm supposing you want something from me."**

"**Yeah, you're standing in front of the fridge." Inuyasha muttered shoving Amai aside.**

"**Hey-"**

"**Shut it Amai. You woke me up." Inuyasha snapped. Amai obediently fell silent and sat down. She released Koga, letting him fall with a thud.**

"**Ouch…"**

"**Here Amai, you can have my poptarts. I feel more like having toast…" Miroku said passing her his plate. Amai gave him a questioning look, then reluctantly accepted them.**

**Amai quietly ate her poptarts. It was now a fairly quiet morning. They should enjoy the peace and quiet for now… because what lay ahead for them was… chaotic.**

…**. I hope that was a good second chapter… In my weird opinion it was crappy…**

**Inuyasha: …**

**Rayne: -vein pop- OSUWARI!**

**Inuyasha: -thud- OW!**

**Rayne: Humph!**

**Inuyasha: What's your problem!**

**Rayne: OSUWARI! OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!**

**Inuyasha: XX why… me…?**

**Ky: -sighs and shakes head- You were supposed to say "No, of course it wasn't crappy."**

**Inuyasha: Why?**

**Ky -.-; to save you pain…**

**Rayne: byes… don't forget to review…**

** Rayne: I edited this at 6:22PM where I am... whoa.. I'm such a freak.. Dunno why, though...  
**


End file.
